


Date Night

by Werewolfbeans



Series: Date Night [1]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Date night goes wrong but also right, F/M, Slight OOC, human/monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolfbeans/pseuds/Werewolfbeans
Summary: You try to make a nice dinner for Draal, but he wants to eat something else.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> half of a commission!! the other half is bular/reader dubcon so thats why i split it up- if you're not into that, then don't read it

It had been a night you two were looking forward to for  _ ages _ . What with the hullabaloo of Bular finally leaving Jim alone- for  _ now _ , anyways, as far as you and the other adults were concerned- finally calming down, Draal was finally able to spend more than a few seconds alone, so  _ that  _ meant one thing, and one thing only.

 

Date night at home. Romantic dinner, a night in bed- you had it ALL planned out for this fool, and dammit, you were PROUD of yourself!

 

You were  _ just  _ finishing up with the ‘decorations’- with trolls being so...large (and in charge!), it was hard to decorate with the usual decorum- flowers, vases, fragile, expensive cloths- so, you had to make due! Usually it meant setting out like, ALL of your crystals you got from a ‘gem healer’ (you call snake oil on this fake, but the crystals themselves were still useful, and even the useless ones damn sure were beautiful), and some salt lamps- which, despite the calming effect, you had hesitated on, because Draal had a tendency to lick them, since you  _ guess  _ trolls are...sort of like horses? 

 

Either that, or he’s just a weirdo, in which case, you really didn’t mind- you just wish he’d stop denying it all the time.

 

Okay. Past mistakes aside, as you were taking in the  _ fantastic  _ job you had done, you heard the tell-tale signs of Draal returning home. Lots of bumping into doors, growling, cursing up a storm in a language you didn’t even bother to try and understand, and, of course, lots of yelling.

 

And you  _ do  _ mean lots of yelling. It almost reminded you of the city life you’d left behind to be with him- of course, the noise didn’t leave you with as bad of a headache as car honking, cat calling, and general nuisances that go with city life. You didn’t enjoy it, no, but you prefer it to the  _ other  _ option.

 

Ever since you two started seeing each other-  _ really  _ seeing each other, as in, getting busy like it was Sunday night in high school, you had forgoed the surface world. True, Troll Market is no place for a human- especially a tiny woman that can barely open a  _ jar  _ by herself, let alone deal with giant, angry trolls butting their way into the conversation, but with Jim leading the way to troll kind and man kind getting along- or, at least, trolls tolerating humans being in the general vicinity- the marketplace has become safer for humans- with some lovely, large, and  _ loud _ company, of course.

 

As such, when you and Draal were getting serious, you decided to leave the surface- as previously mentioned.. It wasn’t as if there was much waiting for you- sure, you had a job, bills, an apartment- but surprisingly, internet down here is actually...pretty decent!! So, you didn’t have to say goodbye to what little online friends you had. There was nothing truly waiting for you up there, and the very thought of returning made you feel sick to your stomach- anxiety of work, dealing with assholes all the  _ time  _ with little to no reward, and just… humans in general. Down here, you felt  _ safe _ , you felt like you belonged and no one expected you to act a certain way.

 

You turned back at the sound of Draal  _ finally _ fitting through the door- it used to be bigger, but ever since moving in officially, it was  _ too  _ big for you- you couldn’t even reach the door handle, even WITH lots of jumping (and laughing from your  _ oh so understanding  _ husband)- so he had downsized it for you, in a more… human friendly size.

 

He looked a little worse for wear- after making amends and teaching Jim how to fight, it only got tougher and harder on the seasoned troll’s joints and general health. After all, a growing boy DOES have a lot of pent up trauma, and a giant troll screaming ‘FIGHT ME’ is a good outlet! Although, as he grew stronger, the beatings got less enjoyable, and more work- which often frustrated the large troll, who was already an absolute  _ delight  _ to be around when upset.

 

“Rough day at the office?” You ask, coyly smiling as he gives you one of  _ the  _ most uninterested looks in the universe. You come over with the Daily Sweat Rag, already cooled off for maximum comfort. Showers down here were unheard of, but a quick wipe down was always nice.

 

“Stop speaking human garbage at me.” He grumbles, though it’s more joking than grumble, as he practically throws himself into the ‘couch’- a crude ensemble of blankets, pillows, and clothes you can’t wear anymore. “I only speak Troll when I’m this tired.”

 

“Then just grunt at me like I’m Jim.” You say, plopping  _ directly  _ onto his lap, because as hard and bumpy it is, this is what TRUE LOVE is. He takes a moment, but an arm lazily and droopily curls around you, a faint rumbling starting up.

“Please don’t say those words.” He says, using the couch as more of a bean bag bed combo, leaning back and letting his horns scratch up the JUST polished floor, like, come ON man you just cleaned! “Especially when you have  _ that  _ tone.”

 

“Now, what  _ ever  _ could you mean?”

 

“The ‘I was alone all day so now I’m starved for attention, and all I want is some troll di-’ “

 

“OKAY I get it, point taken, just  _ please  _ stop speaking words at me before I eat your dinner.”

 

He laughs- a genuine, deep laugh, and you can’t help but grin a little bit. He never really let loose- trolls were far too rough and impersonal to really let his guard down, so it took a while for you two to get as close as you were. You were always elated when he showed a more vulnerable side- not only was it a sign of trust, but it was  _ also  _ prime time for surprises.

 

As such, you took it upon yourself to give him a good, old fashioned ‘welcome home, darling’- a la human standards- and climbed into his lap. He looked down at you in a quizzical sense, before grinning- he had grown accustomed to your antics, by now, and you were  _ oh so glad _ . You don’t think you can handle another lesson in how humans show affection, and besides- it’d just ruin the mood at THAT point.

 

“Why don’t we take this to a more...private area?” He suggests- and judging from the claws hand snaking its way from your back, to your hips, you don’t have much of a choice in the matter either way.

 

“Oooh, is the big, bad troll gonna teach me a lesson?” You tease, rubbing his chest- taking delight in the purr that spilled out from him. “I don’t think I can take it- I  _ am  _ a fragile, weak human~” You tease, grinning as you see him get flustered- before yelping when he suddenly grabs you, lifting you up with ease- unsurprising, given how  _ tiny  _ you are compared to him.

 

“Oh, I know you can- don’t try and play coy with me,  _ girl _ .” He growls out, and oooh, you forgot how strong trolls... _ actually  _ are. He lifts you with ease- carrying you to the bedroom with just his hand under your ass, you clinging to him for dear life, because god, you got dropped ONCE and it was such a horrible fucking feeling, the memory makes you whince. You can  _ feel  _ him rumbling now- a mix between a purr and a growl, you learned, a  _ good  _ sound, and it reminded you, vaguely, of a motorcycle idling. 

 

Once in the bedroom, he seemed to have no qualms with being a tad rough- practically throwing you on the bed, and climbing on top of you. Because of large teeth, and, well, being large in general, kissing was usually more of a hassle the more desperate you two got- however, neck kissing and biting weren’t off the table in the slightest.

 

You couldn’t help but sigh- he was a tad overwhelming, more teeth than actual kissing, but you didn’t mind- you found comfort in his blunt attitude and actions. It felt sincere- if a bit painful- and very much like Draal. He wasn’t a gentle troll, and you appreciate it. He’s kind and sweet in his own way, and right now, that ‘way’ is making its way to between your legs, grasping and rubbing in all the right places- and a few wrong ones, but you really don’t give a shit at the moment.

 

You arch into his touch, legs shaking and hands trying to find some kind of purchase across his chest, but lord, he was just so big and  _ everywhere  _ that you’re having a hard time finding anything-

 

“Someone’s a little eager today,” He comments, hooking a finger to press against you. You can’t help but squeal a little- it was more instinct than anything- and take delight in how his rumbling turns more and more into a growl, more than anything. You were already wet- you knew it wouldn’t take long, especially when he knows your body almost as well as you do- and he seemed to know it, as well.

 

He was ‘kind’ enough (you yelled at him once, for ripping your clothes) to step back, and allow you to take off your clothes, but he was back on you as soon as you were naked, making more animalistic sounds than before- huffing and snorting, grinding against you as he gripped your hips- whether to give more friction, keep you from moving away, or both, you weren’t sure- and you really didn’t care, honestly.

 

He was starting to mumble something- trollish, from the gutteral sounds of it- but you didn’t understand a lick of it. He wouldn’t tell you what he was saying, but you can feel the intent- it was either some  _ really  _ heartfelt dirty talk, or some very rare sweet talk. You honestly couldn’t find it in you to have a preference- just hearing him so  _ into  _ it- into YOU- made you so excited, you could practically feel your pulse racing.

 

“Please,” You stammer out, gripping his arms weakly. “Please- it hurts-”

 

He chuffs in response, and you feel something- a finger- enter you, and though it’s still a tad uncomfortable- you were just a human, after all- you couldn’t help but sigh in relief. He set into a nice, slow rhythm- slowly working you up to the real thing, while you were pinned underneath him- whimpering and cooing like the lovestruck fool you were. You could tell he was loving it, too- the grunts and growls becoming more and more guttural, and he was using his whole arm to thrust into you, rather than just the flick of his wrist.

 

You were beginning to get close- and he seemed to sense it, as well, angling his fingers into a ‘come hither’ position inside of you, using his thumb to rub against your clit. You couldn’t stop your hips from bucking, and you practically curled into him- whimpering and moaning, begging him- for what, you had no idea, but he seemed to be satisfied with it, either way- getting rougher, and pressing more against you, until, finally, you came- teeth clenched and barely a sound coming out, aside from a little squeal.

He kept massaging around those sweet spots- not quite overloading you, but definitely not letting up too soon. Once he, you suppose, felt you had enough, he eased off- removing his hand, and giving you a headbonk- before moving more between your legs.

 

“D-don’t you want to, I dunno- finish in another way?” You ask, instinctively closing them- you knew your limits, and just one orgasm was pushing it so far. Sure, you  _ could  _ take it, but do you really  _ want  _ to?

 

“No, I don’t.” He says- ignoring your quizzical look, and spreading your legs for you. He leaned over, headbutting and nuzzling the side of your head- grinding against you, and  _ oh _ , you don’t...you don’t think he’s ever really been  _ that  _ hard before. You couldn’t help but shudder- spreading your legs even further for him, eliciting a purr out of the larger troll. 

 

Rolling his hips, he pushed in- even though you could  _ feel  _ how ready he was to absolutely wreck you, he managed to go slow, just for you. You appreciated it, too- you could feel the unpleasant burning sensation from stretching, but with each roll and movement, it was ebbing away into a more pleasurable kind of pressure. 

 

You let out a quiet, dreamy sigh- your hips were twitching, and you could feel little shocks going up your spine from the overstimulation, but honestly, you  _ love  _ it. The gentle movements, the low, quiet purring- when you opened your eyes, and saw that  _ doofy fucking look  _ on his face, you couldn’t help but huff.

 

“Wipe that look off your face, before I wipe it off  _ for  _ you.” You say, sitting up on your elbows to glare at him more effectively.

 

You thought it worked, until he just gives you a coy grin, and you barely have enough time to prepare yourself before he pins you down- he only really needed one hand to do so- by your chest, his other hand gripping your hips and lifting them up- starting to  _ really  _ pound into you now, still mindful of how fragile you are, but being merciless at the same time. 

 

He was thick and long enough to fill you up, that’s for sure- rubbing  _ all  _ the right places, grinding against you and growling in pleasure- it was all too much for even you, as, ah, ‘trained’ as you might be. You could feel yourself getting close- far too soon for your liking, but, judging from how he was growling louder and louder, holding your hips with both hands now, and hunched over you as if he’d lose you- you could tell he was getting there, as well.

 

“Come on- I know you can do it, Draal-” You choke out, wrapping your legs around his hips- allowing an easier time for thrusting. He seemed to growl  _ something  _ out in Trollish, though you can’t tell that from any other noises he made, before thrust upward, roughly- filling you up, as per usual, while you simultaneously came with him- probably egging on the whole, filling you up until bursting...ordeal.

 

Once you were  _ both  _ satisfied, tired, and a little bit sweaty, he finally got off of you- flopping onto the ‘bed’ (really just an arrangement of large pillows around a mattress, and TONS of blankets) beside you. It took a few seconds, but you found the strength in your jelly arms to lift yourself up, and plop  _ yourself  _ right on him. He lets out a quiet rumble- a purr, you think- before wrapping his arm around you, loosely. You leaned up- giving him a kiss on the cheek, before getting comfortable- or, at least,  _ trying  _ to get comfortable- on the rock-like asshole.

 

“Love you.” You mumbled, feeling sleep starting to pull at your eyelids. You managed to catch his reply- ‘Love you too’- before you succumbed to your wants, and drifting off to sleep.

 

When you awoke- most likely several hours later- you woke alone. This wasn’t uncommon- trolls are often on the move for whatever reason, and you knew Draal was very busy with Jim’s training. Still, you couldn’t help but feel a twinge of disappointment- after all, you had planned a dinner and everything, and now he was  _ gone  _ after a nap- as you got up, getting dressed and checking everything.

 

Once you confirmed that yes, he was gone- and judging from the crudely made note (bless his soul, he  _ still  _ can’t write for shit)- you decided that it was time for some sun. Even if you had given up on the surface world, you still needed sunlight, and besides- a walk out in the park was a wonderful stress reliever!

 

You gathered all that you’d need- a small pocket knife from your rough and rowdy childhood, a wallet with an expired driver’s license and at  _ least  _ eight dollars and some change inside, and a jacket in case it got cold- before heading up to the surface. You had obtained your own Horngazel, after making Troll Market your home, so exiting the city wasn’t a hassle anymore. 

 

As you stepped out under the bridge, you noted that it was sunset- the sky was still bright, and the area had an orange tint to it- not quite dusk, but definitely not the afternoon, of course. You suppose you can still take advantage of the waning sun, and you start off to the local park nearby. Yes, it was...mostly woods, rather than park, but you enjoyed the solitude. You didn’t look quite ‘normal’ anymore, in terms of appearances. You tried to keep your hair brushed, but your clothes mismatched, you had  _ some  _ kind of...bed head hair style going on, you think, and, well...you look like you just rolled out of bed most days.

 

Which, you  _ did _ , but still!

 

As you walked along the old river canal, enjoying the fact that seemingly  _ no one  _ ever came over here, you began to wonder if you really DID need to go to the park. After all, this was just as calming- and it was a lot safer, too!

 

As the sun set ever faster, and the sun had all but disappeared, you couldn’t help but...feel watched. This wasn’t an uncommon feeling- goblins were often nosey creatures, and though you’re not an interest to them, changelings seem to stalk the area as well. However, the past few instances you  _ have  _ been out in the surface world, you’ve felt...even  _ more  _ paranoid than usual. Maybe it was your imagination, or maybe it was stress- Draal being less and less at home, and the incoming battle with Bular, or, dare you say it,  _ Gunmar _ was causing everyone stress- least of all, you.

 

You tried to shake it off as you entered the portal back into Troll Market- after all, humans tend to get spooked more at night, so it was probably just your imagination, right?

 

Right? 


End file.
